The present invention relates to a lavatory flush tank silent-operating fill device.
Various types of flush tank fill devices are known with special noise-reducing features.
European Patent Application EP-A-424274, for example, proposes reducing noise by circulating the water in a chamber filled with solid spheroidal bodies. Though fairly effective, this solution still leaves room for further improvement in terms of noise reduction, besides involving various manufacturing problems (mainly due to the need to produce and insert the solid bodies inside the chamber).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fill device as an alternative to known solutions, and which, in addition to being fully effective in terms of noise reduction, is also cheap and easy to produce.
According to the present invention, there is provided a lavatory flush tank silent-operating fill device, as claimed in the accompanying claim 1.
Besides being cheap and easy to produce, tests have shown the device according to the invention to be fully effective in reducing noise.